


Growth

by mhunter10



Series: Trans Mickey [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Confident Mickey, F/M, Facial Hair, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Siblings, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey is sort of obsessed with how his T is changing his appearance, and runs into Lindsay again.





	

Mickey posed three more times like he was in a boy band, then laughed at himself in the mirror. He got serious again, leaning in close and tilting his chin up and side to side.

Small blondish-brown hairs glinted in the poor lighting, almost disappearing, but they were there clear as day. He stroked the patchy mustache coming in on his upper lip and raised his eyebrow.

“What are you, an evil villain?” Mandy snorted from the doorway.

Mickey sneered, his fingers still absently smoothing the hair in the same direction.

“Geez, it’s like the time Iggy got his first pube all over again” she sighed and walked off.

“Someone say my name?” Iggy peeked his head in the room. “What are you doing?”

Mickey gestured to his face proudly. “As you can see, I’m a man now.”

Iggy came closer and squinted. Mickey rolled his eyes ad huffed when his brother pretended to pull out a magnifying glass.

“All right, Sherlock” Mickey pushed him away and grabbed his wallet and smokes.

“Mick, c'mon! It’s great peach fuzz!” he laughed, calling after him before he left the house.

Mickey flipped him off and slammed the door. He walked briskly for a good block and a half then realized he wasn’t actually going anywhere. He’d just wanted to get out of the house…and maybe show off a bit,not that people regularly congratulated anyone for growing hair.

He looked at himself in every store window to see if it was noticeable yet, and wasn’t watching when he slammed into someone.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry!” Mickey said, reaching out to help. “Oh,” he said when he realized it was the girl from his school, Lindsay.

“Hi, Mickey” she said nonchalantly while still on the ground. She wasn’t attempting to get up, just content with her new location. Her shopping bags were still tangled around her wrists and her messy bun flopped to one side of her head. “It’s fine, I wasn’t looking either.”

Mickey nodded, looking down at her. She was looking up at him through her thick coating of mascara. She smiled and reached a hand out. It was magenta. She noticed him looking and turned her head to show the section of pink hair.

“Looks nice,” Mickey said genuinely, helping her up.

“Thanks,” she brushed the back of her yoga pants, the beads on her crop top dangling in front of her exposed stomach. Then her eyes roamed over his face.

Mickey sheepishly rubbed at his jaw and the back of his neck, not really looking her in the eye until she leaned in way too close. Mickey couldn’t help his eyes darting to the way she’d obviously cut her top so it fell just at the top of her boobs. She also smelled faintly of peaches, which made Mickey remember Iggy’s comment.

“I’m digging the facial hair,” she said, not backing up all that much. She touched his chin before he could move away and giggled. “Reminds me of my dad.”

Mickey quirked an eyebrow, having never been told that before. “Really?”

She smoothed the fly-away hairs around her face. “Yeah. Looks good.” She added her smile again and Mickey smiled back feeling giddy.

“Thanks,” he swallowed.

“Gotta go, Mickey. See ya,” Lindsay stepped around him, brushing their arms together, and left. Her flip flops clapped on the pavement and the pants did make her butt look nice.

Mickey wondered what she’d bought, and vowed to work on not being weird around her. It was just something about her.

Nevertheless, Mickey spent the rest of the day feeling happy about his growth.

Now he would have to master shaving.


End file.
